


at the end of the day

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a long day, chanyeol gets a <i>really</i> nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> [fill for a prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/6480.html?thread=2471504#t2471504) at [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **warnings:** rimming

Chanyeol’s breath hitches somewhere deep in his throat when he sees Jongin, completely bare and bent over obscenely on the cushions of their leather sofa, his head pressed into the armrest at a seemingly uncomfortable angle. His thighs look especially toned, spread out as far as the small couch will allow with his balls dangling down low in between. His round ass is pushed up and back right in front of him and Chanyeol could just reach down and squeeze them. ****

The sight alone makes Chanyeol gulp. It also makes the room feel way too hot and his jacket feel stuffy.

“Jongin?” He tries out and gasps when Jongin moans in response, rubbing himself down onto the cushions desperately, not even bothering to look a little bit ashamed by his provocative position. His hair is damp, brushed back to give off a sexy feeling rather than the usual cuteness he eludes. Chanyeol _almost_ feels the need to run a hand through his hair and bring him in to a heated lip lock, but he refrains himself from doing so. The intention is purely to pleasure Jongin.

Jongin angles his head to stare up at Chanyeol, pupils already blown and probably already far gone, a whine escaping his throat and Chanyeol shutters internally at the noise. His cute boyfriend must have been playing with himself before he got here, noting the precum leaking from the tip of his dick is staining the cushion his knees are on. “Help me,” the younger whimpers, eyes shutting tightly when his shaft brushes harshly against the dirtied leather. The tone of his voice has Chanyeol shrugging off his backpack quickly and chucking it off onto the empty spot in the corner of the room.

With a slight wiggle of his hips, Chanyeol manages to get out of his jeans and push his boxers down. Chanyeol has no intention of taking off his top, wanting to quickly devour his boyfriend who is put on display exactly how he likes it. It almost seems like Jongin knew he had an exhausting day and wanted to help relieve him of all of his pent-up stress.

He’s about to pull off his socks when Jongin breathes out, “Don’t bother.” He pants into the couch, moving his hips expertly in the air to show his urgency, giving him a fantastic view of his ass. Chanyeol bites back a grin. He loves having a dancer as a boyfriend. “Need you now.” Jongin isn’t even trying to hold back to neediness in his voice by now. A small smile makes way to his face at how much Jongin trusts him right now.

“Have long have you been like this?” Chanyeol chokes out breathily, maneuvering to position himself behind Jongin, taking his sweet time to lightly trail his index finger over Jongin’s flushed hole. Jongin doesn't waste a moment to push back onto the exploring finger, but Chanyeol hums as he pulls the finger away from his boyfriend’s ass and the younger huffs.

“A while,” he answers and tilts his head back, trying to get a clear view of his tall boyfriend. “Wait, where are you- _oh_.”

Chanyeol holds his cheeks apart, licking a long stripe across his entrance which has Jongin scrambling to hold onto the armrest in front of him. There hasn't been a tongue down there in _ages_ and Jongin turns to watch so he can make the most of this experience. Eyes flicker up to meet his own and he almost chokes when Chanyeol grins slyly at him.

His ass is lifted further into the air, his boyfriend’s tongue dipping inside his entrance teasingly, causing Jongin to yelp as his fingernails dig into the leather he holds onto. Jongin tries to steady his ragged breathing as Chanyeol presses his tongue further in, lapping at his walls softly, not missing a single inch. His energy depletes when Chanyeol finally thrusts his tongue in and out of his tight hole faster, his hands squeezing his cheeks simultaneously. The sensation is almost foreign to him since Jongin hasn’t felt this type of wetness in him in months and it feels _so good_.

Jongin moans out loud as Chanyeol changes from hard sucking to kitten licks, withdrawing his tongue to lap around his entrance.

He pleads for Chanyeol to fill him again and is relieved when Chanyeol buries his tongue in him again, flicking his tongue over his sensitive spot inside. Jongin bucks up, pushing back onto Chanyeol’s moving muscle to try to hit his prostate a couple of times before the other male moves away.

Jongin brings his hips back down to the cushions, whining at the emptiness when he felt so full just moments ago. He makes a motion to turn around but Chanyeol presses his hand onto his lower back, halting his actions. “Don’t move.” His tone is commanding and Jongin shivers, stilling and waiting in anticipation.

His cock twitches between his legs, bringing his arm up to muffle the moan that gets stuck in his throat. A cool lubed finger nudges its way inside his clenching hole, marveling at how it takes it in readily, Jongin rocking back against it quickly, hoping Chanyeol will speed up the process because he needs it now, otherwise he might explode. Gently, Chanyeol fits another digit inside, stretching Jongin pliantly as if he would break.

Chanyeol’s long fingers scissor Jongin open and the younger arches his back off the cushions, panting heavily. His heart flutters inside his chest when Chanyeol leans over and peppers kisses on his shoulder, the zipper of Chanyeol’s jacket scratching his back annoyingly but the affection the elder shows makes it bearable.

Another digit slips inside and moves rhythmically with the others, coaxing small whimpers out of the dancer. Jongin sighs gratefully when Chanyeol replaces his long fingers with his cock, filling him up completely. Chanyeol gives him a brief chance to adjust to his length before sliding out and slip right back in.

Chanyeol delivers a sharp slams and Jongin easily rocks back onto him, eliciting a wanton moan from the elder that motivates him to drive harder into his boyfriend.

Steady hands hold onto Jongin's waist as Chanyeol continues to piston in and out of his oversensitive hole. All the strength Jongin had in his arms is gone, the only reason he's able to stay up is because of Chanyeol’s tight grip on him. Although Jongin was the one to initiate the sex today, Chanyeol always easily transitions to the one who takes control, leaving the younger male weeping and drained with all the blows his boyfriend gives.

Jongin tries his best to meet the final amount of Chanyeol’s frantic thrusts, smirking when Chanyeol growls out at a particular push of his butt. He does it again and rolls his hips for an extra push, earning the same arousing reaction from his boyfriend.

Hard fucking fades into slow movements and it has Jongin blushing profusely when Chanyeol places a loving kiss on his jaw. “That’s embarrassing,” he utters, shaking his head so his dark hair covers his eyelids, hiding the tint of his color on top of his cheeks. A chuckle breathes into his ear, and the red spreads towards his ear when Chanyeol repeats the action, taking his time to pamper his boyfriend.

He jerks involuntarily when Chanyeol's hand wraps around his dick, stroking him up and down languidly and very lovingly compared to the rough thrusts Chanyeol was giving a few minutes ago. It only takes a few more pulls and Jongin is sprawling into his orgasm, coming onto Chanyeol’s hand, some ropes of the come spurting on the couch. He can only hope it doesn’t stain the leather.

Chanyeol pulls himself out of Jongin's hole and finishes himself off onto his boyfriend's back. Jongin helplessly mewls at the feeling of cool come hitting his backside, sending an like twitch straight down to his shaft. Worn out, he cranes his neck to see Chanyeol disappear into the kitchen and he shuts his eyes lazily.

He slumps on the couch, curling himself up into a ball while his cock nestled in between his aching thighs gradually softens. A warm towel cleans up the mess spilled onto his lower back and he mumbles a quiet, "Thanks." Chanyeol makes an appreciative noise, running the towel over his boyfriend's soaked forehead and down his body. Jongin closes his eyes cutely, the sexy aura diminishing, his adorable personality starting to show through.

"Hey," Chanyeol says, earning him a sound of acknowledgement from Jongin. "Can we do this every week?" His boyfriend squeaks, rolling over to pull the blanket from the ground and drapes it over his body, trying to hide his mortified expression. Chanyeol laughs and throws himself over his covered boyfriend, laughing even more when Jongin kicks him off and runs to the bedroom, mumbling about his sex crazed boyfriend and indecent thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
